


Tell Me, Baby

by HitenNoRurouni



Series: Good Times [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Punisher
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day NSFW Challege, featuring Frank Castle and Matt Murdock from the college AU that I have already set up called 'Good Times'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> A few of these, including this one, are going to be kind of short, since I don't really know what to do with them unless I fluff them out to the point of annoyance, so I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy it though!

Matt was panting a little, laying on his back as Frank turned on his side and wrapped an arm around his midsection. He cuddled against his lover's chest, smiling at the sound of his heart hammering against his ribs. He ran his hands against his skin, covered in sweat. He chuckled.

"A little winded there, officer?" he joked, kissing his neck, "You didn't even do anything this time." Frank just snorted against his hair.

"You don't know what the sight of you riding me does to me."

"Oh I felt it. I'm _very_ aware of what it does to you."

Frank smacked his ass lightly, Matt jumping a bit with the sting, and making a small squeak. He felt Frank smirk. The redhead just sighed and relaxed a little, feeling Frank rubbing small circles into his back. It was nice when they just held eachother like this after making love. He gingerly kissed his chest, feeling him rub his body. Frank smiled.

"You're like a little kitten. It's so cute." he said, petting his head, "I pet you, and you nuzzle and purr."

He chuckled a little and mewed like a cat, batting at his muscles a  little. Frank smiled and kissed his temple, bringing him in a little tighter. Matt relaxed in his strong arms, feeling safe and cozy. Frank pulled the blankets up around them and stroked his boyfreind's hair for a bit, fingers slipping between the short, soft red locks. He started to feel his eyes get heavy, the sound of Frank's soft breathing, his heart slowing down, and the gentle rythm of his hands on his head. It was nice.

He eventually fell asleep, cuddled up in his arms, and Frank smiled at the peaceful sight of the red-head in his arms. He was just so cute when he was relaxed, letting his gaurd down and being an innocent little sweetheart. He gently brushed his lips against his temple.

"Goodnight Mattie."


	2. Day 2: Kissing (naked)

Frank woke first, like he usually did, and streched his back. Matt had his arms around his stomach, clinging to the older man. Frank chuckled at his boyfreind and kissed his cheek. Matt snuggled up a bit more, smiling. An almost wicked grin spread on his face and he kissed his neck, chest, and then rolled him on his back, covering his naked body in kisses.

Matt kept wriggling and smiling against his lips, the other man just relishing his reactions. He slowly ran his hands over him and kissed him on the lips. Matt kissed back, slipping his arms around his neck. Frank jumped a little, shocked by this, but returned the loving kiss.

"G'morning Mattie." he said, chuckling.

"Morning Frank."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind! >


End file.
